Much of software used in business today takes the form of complex graphical user interfaces (GUIs). Complex GUIs allow users to perform many tasks simultaneously while maintaining the context of the rest of their work; however, such systems are often mouse- and keyboard-intensive, which can be problematic or even impossible to use for many people, including those with physical disabilities. Voice interfaces can provide an accessible solution for physically disabled users if steps are taken to address inherent usability problems, such as user efficiency and ambiguity handling. Additionally, voice interfaces may increase the efficiency of performing certain tasks.
Large resources have been expended to develop web-based applications to provide portable, platform-independent front ends to complex business applications using, for example, the hypertext markup language (HTML) and/or JavaScript. Because software applications have typically been developed with only the visual presentation in mind, little attention has been given to details that would facilitate the development of voice interfaces.
In most computer or data processing systems, user interaction is provided using only a video display, a keyboard, and a mouse. Additional input and output peripherals are sometimes used, such as printers, plotters, light pens, touch screens, and bar code scanners; however, the vast majority of computer interaction occurs with only the video display, keyboard, and mouse. Thus, primary human-computer interaction is provided through visual display and mechanical actuation. In contrast, a significant proportion of human interaction is verbal. Various technologies have been developed to provide some form of verbal human-computer interactions, ranging from simple text-to-speech voice synthesis applications to more complex dictation and command-and-control applications. It is desirable to further facilitate verbal human-computer interaction to increase access for disabled users and to increase the efficiency of user interfaces.